Transport trailers are well known and may be found in a vast array of configurations, sizes, and towing capacities. Conventional trailers are highly useful and provide an easy and efficient way to haul all types of cargo. However, most trailers are bulky and not easily stored during periods of nonuse. During periods of nonuse, trailers are often stored in rented or leased storage facilities, garages, or simply left outside, such as alongside a garage, shed, barn, or the like.
In an effort to make trailers easier to use and easier to store during periods of nonuse, skilled artisans have spent considerable effort and resources developing trailers that are actually configured to be incorporated with a vehicle, such that they may be stored relative to the vehicle during periods of nonuse and deployed relative to the vehicle for towing there behind. However, it has been noticed that known forms of deployable vehicle trailers are expensive, difficult to construct, not easily deployed for use in towing, not easily stored during periods of nonuse, bulky, and difficult to construct, all of which necessitate continued improvement in the art.